Last Winter
by Blacktinkerbells
Summary: Baekhyun senantiasa menatap pintu yang tidak juga terbuka setiap harinya. Memperhatikan salju dan merasakan tusukan hawa dingin sendirian. Salju terakhir di musim dingin yang membawanya untuk mengawali kisah di musim semi. [ Chanbaek/Baekyeol ] Yaoi!


**\- Chanbaek Storyline -**

 **Last Winter** by **Blacktinkerbell** - **s**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Rate : T -** aman

 **Genre :** Romance - rada lebay

* * *

 **.**

 **Baekhyun** for **Chanyeol**

 **Chanyeol** for **Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Kalau tidak suka tidak usah di baca, tolong hargai**

 **Kalau mau membaca, disarankan membaca note di bawah ya**

.

Typo(s) - males ngedit hehe

.

.

* * *

.

.

Memang tidak semua orang menikmati apa yang dikerjakannya. Yang berpenghasilan kecil sudah cukup bersyukur dengan sesuap nasi setiap harinya, namun terkadang menyesali nasib hidupnya. Yang berpenghasilan besar terkadang merasa tidak puas, terlalu banyak uang sampai bingung sendiri mau di kemanakan.

Mendapatkan pekerjaan _part-time_ untuk seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri sudah cukup untuk memenuhi hidup. Terlebih jika ada rasa cinta yang berkembang di tempat kerjanya, dan terlebih juga jika tempat itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Byun Baekhyun sudah sangat cukup telaten, bekerja dengan hati yang menjiwai. Pepatah bilang sehelai benang lama-lama menjadi kain. Satu tahun, dua tahun bekerja hingga akhirnya membeli sebuah kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu semasa kuliah dulu.

Perabotan di dapur, cangkir-cangkir yang dibelikan ibunya, sebelas pasang meja dan kursi, lantai hingga pintu kaca Ia bersihkan dengan telaten, tak membiarkan setitik debu pun hinggap dan mengotori tempat kesayangannya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia tersenyum puas membiarkan matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Lalu dirapikannya peralatan bersih-bersih tadi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu entah sejak kapan – ketika hazelnya menatap salju yang berbaik hati berhenti menyentuh bumi – memudarkan lengkungan indah di bibirnya. Si rambut brunette meletakkan kembali alat pembersih tadi di salah satu meja lalu membawa kakinya melangkah perlahan pada pintu kaca berhiaskan papan kecil yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tempat ini masih tutup. Menatap nanar keadaan di luar sana. Beberapa orang terlihat akan memasuki café tapi tidak jadi karna masih tutup.

"Salju terakhir." Suaranya menuturkan bisikan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Salju terakhir dan itu artinya tidak akan ada badai salju lagi nanti malam. Sepertinya begitu.

Helaan nafas itu tertahan, menyempitkan paru-parunya dan menghadirkan perasaan yang tak asing lagi di hatinya. Sakit? Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Entah itu sakit atau jenuh, Ia hanya merasa bosan dengan keadaannya sendiri, mungkin. Selama tidak ada yang bisa Ia perbuat lagi selain janji paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah.

Menunggu? Baekhyun memang menunggu janji itu. Saat seseorang berjanji di musim semi dan dirinya menangis untuk musim dingin.

Ia tersentak mendapati wajahnya memanas dan pandangannya kabur, terhalangi bayangan fatamorgana yang memaksa ingin tumpah di pelupuk matanya. Tersadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, Baekhyun cukup paham bahwa dirinya sedang berdiri di lorong yang salah. Menyesal adalah satu-satunya kata yang menyeruak keluar dari hatinya saat ini.

Batinnya kembali berargumen. Menyangkal hati yang lemah dan membenarkan keteguhan dirinya yang kuat. Tinggal menunggu saja, tidak susah bukan?

 **.**

Kini Baekhyun tengah menata rapi susunan cangkir dan jenis gelas lainnya di balik konter. Tercetak dari luar papan kecil bertuliskan 'open' di bangunan yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu. Ia memang selalu datang lebih awal, sebelum pegawai yang lain.

 _Kling_

Lonceng yang sengaja dibuat di ujung pintu itu berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

Pelanggan pertama.

Mendengar bunyi itu, Baekhyun mempercepat penyusunan letak gelas-gelas kaca koleksinya untuk café ini. Meletakkan gelas-gelas kaca itu dengan sedikit tergesa yang akhirnya membuat sebagian dari mereka terjatuh, menyapa lantai dengan suara benda pecah yang bising.

Itu cangkir yang dibelikan ibunya, dan mereka pecah.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk menyesal dan bersedih pada ibunya. Ia memilih membereskan kekacauan akibat kecerobohannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melayani pelanggan pertamanya.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang dibuat sedikit sok misterius, kaos putih polos yang berbalutkan jaket kulit hitam disusul lagi dengan mantel berhoodie yang juga berwarna hitam. Bisa ditebak bagaimana dinginnya udara luar dari pakaian yang dipakainya.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja kayu alboni itu, matanya pun tak henti menilik gaya dari bangunan café ini.

"Ck, apa membuat orang menunggu adalah motto dari tempat ini?" Ia menggerutu. Sangat menjengkelkan jika dirinya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Menunggu memang berada di urutan terakhir yang ingin dilakukan, bukan? Dan bukankah semua orang berpendapat sama?

"Aw!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak jauh dari radiusnya. Meninggalkan kritikan tentang 'motto' tempat ini kemudian menghampiri asal suara tadi. Tidak ada hantu di pagi hari, 'kan?

.

"Ah sialan!" Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri melihat serpihan beling yang menacap cukup dalam di jarinya. Mulanya biasa saja, namun saat Ia mencoba untuk mencabut serpihan itu, rasa sakitnya barulah terasa. Pecahan yang lainnya belum dibersihkan, Baekhyun harus sedikit berjuang untuk itu.

Suara langkah dari sepatu yang bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai terdengar jelas semakin mendekat. Baekhyun sempat khawatir sang pelanggan akan datang dan memakinya karena tak juga mencatat pesanan.

Langkah itu terhenti, Baekhyun cukup yakin orang itu sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tak mau kena damprat, Baekhyun dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya. Membungkuk berulang kali pada si pelanggan pertama dan memohon maaf atas kelalaian yang Ia buat.

"Ada sedikit kekacauan, maafkan aku. Aku akan segera mencatat pesanannya."

Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan sendiri saat menyiapkan note kecil dan pena di tangan kirinya. Lupa melepas pecahan beling yang masih bertengger manis di jari tangan yang satunya, darah masih belum menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan si brunette yang kesulitan untuk mencatat dengan tangan kiri, bahkan dirinya belum memesan, untuk apa terburu-buru?

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau pesan?"

Hazel cokelat itu kembali dipertemukan dengan onyx yang tajam.

Chanyeol bahkan baru menyadari bahwa suara itu tidaklah asing lagi di pendengarannya. Tatapannya pun tidak berubah. Tangannya terkepal, seakan siap menghantap wajahnya sendiri agar kembali ke alam sadar dimana seharusnya Ia berada.

 _Sudah berapa lama?_

 _Sudah berapa lama aku hampir melupakannya?_

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, mematuhi pikirannya walau Ia berusaha untuk menyangkal. Meraih jari yang masih berteteskan darah lalu mencabut serpihan kaca itu dengan perlahan, sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun memekik tertahan, selembut cara benda sialan itu keluar, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

"Kau terluka." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau ceroboh." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku yang ceroboh." Chanyeol mengoreksi. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, masih menolak untuk berbicara, mempertemukan kembali nerta yang sudah lama tidak saling menyelami mencari ketulusan dari celahnya.

"Aku bahkan hampir melupakannya. Seseorang yang kujanjikan untuk bahagia."

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding marmer berkali-kali dan kini mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Hentikan IDIOT!" si brunette yang bersuara.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjernihkan isi kepalanya saat ini. Ia memang menunggu si bodoh Chanyeol yang sekarang menghias wajahnya dengan tampang menyesal. Dirinya memang menunggu Chanyeol, tapi hatinya mengelak mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Perasaan ini menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, namun raganya memilih menunggu dari awal tahun, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Seseorang pernah mengatakannya melalui surat yang terselip di pintu apartemennya.

' **Aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku saat salju terakhir di malam itu dan kita rayakan natal bersama!** '

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru. Mempersiapkan pohon natal sendiri dan beberapa hadiah di bawah pohon. Duduk di bawah pohon natal. Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu dengan pelukan penyambutan.

Satu jam, tiga jam, lima jam, bahkan hingga natal tahun berikutnya. Seseorang tidak juga membukakan pintu, tidak juga datang untuk merayakan natal bersama, dan tidak juga kembali.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai coklat itu. Helai demi helai tak Ia lewatkan. Meyakinkan si pemuda yang lebih mungil bahwa ia sungguh menyesal. Saat itu Chanyeol pergi mendadak, memimpin sebuah proyek besar dari perusahaan ayahnya di London. Oleh karena itu, Ia menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga tahun disana dan melupakan janji pada seseorang disini, di Korea tempat seseorang menunggu kedatangannya pada malam natal.

Ayahnya cukup keras kepala menetapkan anaknya sebagai pemimpin proyek besar di negeri orang. Menyita segala alat komunikasi dan memberikannya sebuah komunikator yang berfungsi hanya untuk kepentingan pekerjaan, hingga akhirnya menaruh simpati yang besar saat anaknya kini telah sukses.

Baekhyun enggan berbicara lagi. Chanyeol simpulkan sendiri bahwa dia sedang menelan rasa kecewanya. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang diperkirakan untuk menunggu seseorang. Tapi, apa Baekhyun memang masih menunggunya?

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya saat mendapati Baekhyun yang menyunggingkan senyuman tulus. Lengkungan yang begitu Ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini.

Pelukan dari yang lebih tinggi menjawab keresahan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun masih menunggunya, bahkan membalas pelukannya lebih erat.

 **.**

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari tempat kesayangannya itu. menyampirkan mantel hitam di pundaknya, menarik pinggang Baekhyun lebih dekat dan menggenggam tangan indah favoritnya itu, "Begini lebih hangat."

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun menatap si tinggi dengan kilatan kerinduan yang tertumpuk di dalamnya.

"Ke London."

Kini Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tidak lucu jika Chanyeol benar-benar mengajaknya pergi ke London, tidak lucu jika Baekhyun pergi ke London dengan pakaian seperti ini, juga lebih tidak lucu lagi jika Baekhyun percaya saja jika Chanyeol akan mengajaknya terbang ke negeri itu sekarang juga. Ia berdecih, menatap yang lebih tinggi tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Baek.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tersenyum saat Baekhyun menarik kembali tangan besarnya dan menggenggamnya erat, tak ingin lepas.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya perlahan, berlutut menyentuhkan lutut kirinya pada tanah tertutup salju tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari si mungil kesayangan.

"Aku menyesal telah menggoreskan kesepian di hatimu. Berjanji dan bahkan hampir melupakanmu," genggaman pada tangannya menghangat ketika kata-kata itu terucap dan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Hari masih pagi, hangatnya sang fajar tidak mampu untuk menutupi tapak-tapak salju yang dingin, namun telapak tangan mereka memang penghantar kehangatan yang baik.

"…semoga di musim dingin ini, disaat salju terakhir turun, menyambut musim semi dan mengenang musim dingin. Aku, Park Chanyeol, memanglah manusia biasa. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi karena aku bisa melakukan apapun yang bahkan aku tidak mau."

Liquid bening itu mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk mata yang lebih kecil, teringat akan kekosongan hidup di tiga tahun terakhir. Menatap pintu yang tidak juga terbuka setiap harinya. Memperhatikan salju dan merasakan tusukan hawa dingin sendirian. Hingga akhirnya penantiannya pun tampak jelas di depan mata yang terhalang biasan air matanya sendiri.

"Aku memang tidak sempurna," Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Kedua manik yang masih terkunci satu sama lain tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terlepas, "tetapi, sudikah kau menjadi penyempurnaku?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas sekarang, genangan air asin semakin menumpuk kelopak matanya, berteriak ingin keluar. Ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa kalimat yang dituturkan Chanyeol satu maksud dengan apa yang Ia serap.

"Sudikah kau membukakan pintu untukku? Memberiku secangkir kopi dengan surat kabar di atas meja, memasangkan dasi di kemejaku, menyambutku dengan kecupan yang tak terhingga, membiarkanku memelukmu saat sang mimpi siap untuk mengisi, menerimaku berada dalam tubuhmu. Sudikah kau menjadi pelengkap hidupku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Genangan itu tumpah menjadi kepingan aliran sungai yang menyeruak dengan deras. Dadanya menyempit tak membiarkannya untuk bernafas dengan baik. Jantung bertalu membuat debaran pilu saat teringat hari-hari yang lalu. Namun hatinya mengangguk setuju, membayangkan masa depan yang bahkan tak pernah Ia gambarkan. Baekhyun pikir hidupnya hanya akan terisi dengan sebuah janji seiring dengan waktu yang terus berganti, Chanyeol yang tidak akan kembali dan sekalipun Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan seorang pengganti. Lalu ketika kesempatan ini datang, Ia tidak bisa berpikir dua kali.

Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia bahkan masih sempat bertanya pada dirinya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun dimana ada kesempatan, di situlah Ia menyerang. Sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah ingin Ia lakukan membuatnya digandrungi oleh kerinduan yang hebat dan penyesalan yang kuat. Sempat melupakan Baekhyun adalah hal terakhir yang pernah Ia lakukan, dan saat mereka berdua dipertemukan lagi, sebuah ruang dalam hatinya terbuka lebar menelan dirinya sendiri. Menyugestikan dirinya untuk tidak pernah mengulangi sebuah penyesalan meskipun Ia tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu.

Baekhyun masih memegang janjinya.

Dan kini gilirannya lah yang seharusnya mengenggam erat janjinya sendiri.

Dengan sebuah permintaan di sela-sela kesempatan yang harus dipergunakan,

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Ciuman hangat menjadi penutup dari saksi cinta mereka disini. Kenangan ini akan selalu membuat mereka menjadi satu di antara segelintir orang yang percaya akan kekuatan sebuah kisah cinta. Di musim dingin terakhir ini, butiran cinta mereka menunjukan kekuatannya. Dan di saat musim semi tiba, kisah yang baru memulai perjalanan panjangnya.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

Note :

Hai, bertemu lagi -_-)/ ( was Song Jiseok and- gak penting )

Pertama-tama terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat membaca ( kalau ada ), kalau ada waktu kasih sedikit ulasan ya. Komentar/kritik terbuka lebar, tapi yang membangun -_- tapi terserah -_-

Em, ff ini sebenernya itu ff remake, tapi full remake, maksudnya aku remake besar-besaran. Ide cerita ff ini murni milik my lovey-dovey honey-boney(?) **BlueBubbleBoom** -chan yang dipersembahkannya buat aku seorang yihaay. Siapa yang kangen ff dia? ( GUE! -_- ) ( coba yang gak tau, berkunjung ke profilnya deh, asli bahasanya membuat kita tergelincu(?) ff aslinya itu bahasanya masih bahasa buatan bocah ._. yang ketika di baca ulang, uhm... ya begitulah. tapi karena aku suka, jadi aku remake - **hampir** semuanya hehe. Maaf ya sebenernya aku gak terlalu suka karakter Baekhyun yang terlalu menye, tapi dilihat kebelakang ff kita (aku doang sih kayaknya) emang menye-menye :'v jadi ya gitu.. jatohnya waktu di baca malah lebay, ya? -,_-

Maaf nih terlalu panjang, suka keenakan kalau bikin note :'v ( kagak ada yg bakal baca sih yakin )

btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR QUEEN BYUN BAEKHYUN! doh ini telat, bodo amat ah!

udah deh ah gitu aja.

Oke udah.

Yap gitu aja.

Sip.

Udah.

/ngilang bersama hembusan angin yang membawa abu dan debu/


End file.
